pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Kirsty Boden, London 2017
Kirsty Boden eine australische Kollegin, 28 Jahre, ermordet auf der London Bridge am 3. Juni 2017 Text des engl. Zeitungsartikels über sie An Australian nurse who had been working in London, Kirsty Boden, 28, has been found dead. Her family said in a statement: “Kirsty was loved and adored by her family, friends and boyfriend. She was the most outgoing, kind and generous person who loved to help people. Helping people was what she loved to do in her job as a nurse and in her daily life. “As she ran towards danger, in an effort to help people on the bridge, Kirsty sadly lost her life. We are so proud of Kirsty’s brave actions which demonstrate how selfless, caring and heroic she was, not only on that night, but throughout all of her life. Kirsty – we love you and we will miss you dearly. (Bitte beachten) “We will not be making any further comments on this tragedy and ask everyone, especially the media, to give us the privacy we need to grieve away from the public eye.” Ms Boden, from the town of Loxton in the state of South Australia, was believed to have assisted a victim during the attack but was not heard from since Saturday night. thumb|left|720px ---- Ein früherer FB-Account wurde als Erinnerungsseite umgestaltet: * https://www.facebook.com/kirsty.boden It is not clear whether she was last seen at London Bridge or Borough Market. = Who are the victims of the London terror attack? = Der Artikel im telegraph.co.uk von Helena Horton, James Rothwell, Rory Mulholland, paris, Eleanor Steafel, Sarah Knapton, Charlotte Krol, video news producer - 7. JUNI 2017 Der Artikel berichtet von sieben Toten. Inzwischen wurde ein weiteres Opfer identifiziert. Übersetzung …………… Die Verletzten Wir müssen für die zum Teil immer noch lebensgefährlich Verletzten und ihre Angehörigen hoffen. Es sind in verschiedenen Kliniken über vierzig Verletzte. Gedenken Es kann hier nicht darum gehen, die Ursache der Tat und die Täter zu beleuchten. Es soll den Opfern des Mords gedacht werden. Die Namen der anderen Personen, die getötet wurden (nach dem vorstehend genannten Zeitungs-Artikel) * Ignacio Echeverria * James McMullan * Sara Zelenak * Sebastien Belanger * Alexandre Pigeard * Xavier Thomas * Chrissy Archibald __toc__ www * Australian Kirsty Boden, 28, confirmed dead in London Bridge attack ... (https://www.theguardian.com ›London Bridge attack ... ) * Kirsty Boden: Nurse killed in London Bridge attack as she 'ran towards ... (www.independent.co.uk - The third victim of the London Bridge terror attack has been named as Kirsty Boden, an Australian nurse who “ran towards danger” to help ...) *''Selfless and heroic'' Australian nurse Kirsty Boden died while running ... (www.telegraph.co.uk › siehe vorstehende Zitate, Diese noch übersetzen ! ) * South Australian woman born in the ... (www.adelaidenow.com.au/...kirsty-boden.../07c8f1fbe255ee056a... has been confirmed as one of the seven fatalities in the London Bridge terror attacks after she ran ...) * Bilder zu Kirsty Boden bei Google * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terroranschlag in London am 3. Juni 2017 (Wikipedia) ** Artikel in der engl. Ausgabe der WP] * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terroranschlag in Manchester am 22. Mai 2017 * Sydney surf lifesavers mourn London attack victim | Daily Mail Online | .../Tamarama-surf-lifesavers-mourn-Kirsty-... Club, in east Sydney, is mourning the shocking loss of Australian nurse Kristy Boden, 28, who died during the … * 'One in a million nurse' Kirsty Boden killed after "running towards ... www.mirror.co.uk › ... - Health professional Kirsty Boden was among seven people killed in the horrific atrocity on Saturday night, which left a further 48 victims injured. * Australian nurse Kirsty Boden killed in London Bridge attack, family ..., www.smh.com.au › * Kirsty Boden: Australian woman dead in London terror attack, www.theaustralian.com.au … after going to help others ---- . Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Erste Hilfe